The Siege of Vigil's Keep
} |name = The Siege of Vigil's Keep |image = |caption = Caption here |start = choosing to burn down the City of Amaranthine |end = Kill The Herald |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Vigil's Keep |rewards = Quest |previous = The Righteous Path, Last of the Legion and Shadows of the Blackmarsh (all three quests must be completed) |next = Depths of Depravity |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} The Siege of Vigil's Keep is a quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. It is one of the two quest options for the Commander during the Mother's darkspawn attack, the other being The Assault on Amaranthine. The prelude is the same for both quests until the decision whether or not to attempt to save the city is made. Walkthrough Prelude The following steps are identical to The Assault on Amaranthine. Preparations Buy all items you still wish to obtain before talking to Varel, as many merchants will not be available anymore after you do. Vigil's Keep After the quests The Righteous Path, Last of the Legion and Shadows of the Blackmarsh have been completed, speak to Varel to initiate a confrontation with the nobles in Vigil's Keep - Throne Room. There will be a messenger reporting an attack on the City of Amaranthine. The Warden-Commander will have to select up to three companions to march with him to the City of Amaranthine. Sigrun insists on coming, however not choosing her will not result in any disapproval from her. City of Amaranthine The Warden arrives at the city to find that the city is stormed by darkspawn. After a small fight the city's commander, Constable Aidan, greets you and a talking darkspawn messenger (The Messenger) sent by the Architect arrives. The Warden is informed of an attack on Vigil's Keep, and both the messenger and Aidan urge the Warden to return to defend the keep. At this point the Warden has two options: #Fight to save the city and the remaining survivors (leads to The Assault on Amaranthine) #Set the Amaranthine on fire thereby destroying the city and the darkspawn inside and return to the keep (leads to The Siege of Vigil's Keep) Approval changes should the Warden-Commander choose to save the keep: (When not persuaded) The Siege of Vigil's Keep Detailed Walkthrough Vigil's Keep - Throne Room After a brief cutscene you will be in the Vigil's Keep - Throne Room. Seneschal Varel tell you that the darkspawn have been here for a few days but have not breached the walls, you have several chat options here they all lead to the same result. When you start the battle you have a radial menu that will let you call in reinforcements. * If you did the quest Smuggler's Run and freed the elf he will tell you that if you need a master archer just call him in and he will snipe targets. Sergeant Maverlies will offer the same function if he is not there. * If you fully upgraded all of Vigil's Keep defenses Voldrik will tell you no ogre will come busting down the walls. *If you did the quest Bomb's Away Dworkin will tell you the catapults have a nice surprise for the darkspawn. Vigil's Keep Gates At this point the battle is pretty straightforward: defend the gates from darkspawn. After the fight a cutscene will play telling you The Children are attacking the east wall. Go defend the east wall. After the children are dead head out to the courtyard and dispose of the darkspawn there, then head to the front gates to defend there. As you come in sight of the front gates a cutscene will play showing you Seneschal Varel defending only to be killed by an ogre. After the cutscene where The Herald is highly upset you can speak to the medic, she will sell medical supplies. After you make your purchases defend the gates (again). A quick battle ensues then make your way back to the courtyard and defend it. After defending the courtyard a massive armored ogre will appear. This is a boss battle so fight accordingly. There will also be Hurlocks, Genlocks, and a disciple or two. Now head back to the gates and defeat The Herald. Upon the defeat of The Herald you see another (cut scene) telling you that you have succeeded and as the darkspawn retreated they left a trail that even the greenest of recruits could follow. They will also explain that you took heavy losses and you are on your own for the final battle. You will now get the quest Depths of Depravity. Your Vigil will stand to fight another day. Don't forget to collect your loot from the Ogre and The Herald After the fight none of the characters outside can be interacted with, including Wade. Ambassador Cera and Yuriah can still be traded with. Result Approval will be given as soon as you appear in the Keep's courtyard for the first time. Velanna +6 Anders +6 Oghren +3 Justice +2 Sigrun +2 Nathaniel +2 Armored Ogre Barbed Fists, Helm of Dragon's Peak The Herald Blessing of the Divine Category:Awakening Quests